A Fleeting Shadow
by MissSarahDaae
Summary: Kylo and Rey spend a night together, but it will all be just a dream.


Hi Guys,

Just an FYI I have never written for Star Wars before but I have done my fair share of writing sex scenes, so I hope you enjoy it.

I did not ship Reylo AT ALL but now after enjoying The Last Jedi (it's an unpopular opinion I know), I began to ship them A LOT.

As always, please feel free to leave a review and check out my other work. :)

Happy Reading,

Sarah x

* * *

Kylo and Rey spend a night together, but it will all be just a dream.

* * *

Defeat.

He could barely fathom it.

Alone in his chamber, he had a moment's solace, but it did not bring him any peace. He was aware of his failure, crippled by it. His anger had blinded him, Luke had stolen from him yet another victory.

The weight of his failure was destroying him. He knew he lacked his General's trust, valuable troops had been lost, resources wasted and for what? The rebels had slipped through his grasp once again. No doubt news of this failure will spread, eyes will look to him to bring strength to the First Order, a new strategy was needed.

Then there was Rey.

He did not know what to make of it, or her. He had not ever given a life with another any thought. His heart was consumed by darkness, it did not feel accustomed to the light. But for a moment whilst they fought together, he saw strength and perfection in her. That was why he needed her beside him.

As sleep took him away that night, he could dream of only her.

He found her on the Falcon, safe and surrounded by those who admired her.

She was quite a pleasant sight to look at, as pleasant as a drunks daughter from Jakku could be. Kylo had seen fairer but they seemed to have little interest, however, Rey looked at him differently. He shivered as he remembered her calling his name. Ben Solo was a name he thought was dead. At least until she said it.

Looking around at the ship he dared to smile a little, Snoke no longer could see him mind or sense his emotions. A single smile would not damage his progress anymore.

The ship was unchanged since he was a child. As a boy, he would sometimes sneak in and hide whenever he was in trouble. In his youth, he loved flying with his father, despite his mother's disliking to it. He remembered the last time he spent in the Falcon and what his father had told him.

The sat in the cockpit together laughing and joking, until his father became very serious.

"Now you promise me you'll not give your Uncle any trouble, you hear? It will come back to me and your mother if you do"

As a boy he promised, "Of course Pa, I won't be any trouble"

He could sense his father's reluctance to see him go, "You do want me to go don't you?" he asked.

"Course I do" his father quickly replied. "Training will be good for you"

"Uncle Luke says I am already very good, even without training"

"Yeah well, that sort of stuff runs in the family," his father said

"Even the stuff in the dark side"

"Yeah, but you won't go that way," said Han, patting his son's shoulder. "Luke won't let you"

His father's words rang in his head like a bell, "Luke won't let you"

Little did his father know that it would be Luke's fault for everything his son descended into.

Attempted murder is not something that you easily or wantonly forget.

As that memory faded Kylo suddenly became aware he was being watched.

"I did not think you had the nerve" he heard a voice sneer.

Without looking he knew who the voice belonged to, "The nerve to do what"

Rey stood up from the bench, "Come and find me"

"We both knew it would happen eventually" he replied smoothly.

She went straight to the point, "What do you want?"

He replied simply, "You"

Rey eyes narrowed, "I am not joining you, this conversation is over I will not-"

She stopped as he reached out and grabbed her wrist. "This isn't about the First Order or the Republic," he said. "I want you"

Rey felt a change in the force, this change she had not desired or expected from him. This was no longer rage or sadness, from him she felt only passion.

"What do you mean?" she asked, looking up at him.

His other hand gently wrapped around her waist, "I want you"

She finally understood.

Those words, simple as they were, meant something to her. It was as if an instinct, primal to all beings, had been dormant in her until that moment.

Kylo sensed this change in her and dared to take his chance. Without warning, he kissed her, gentle at first but with more hunger as she began to kiss back.

At once she pulled away, leaving him eager for more.

She pulled him deeper into the ship and away from all those who lay sleeping.

Once they found a secluded spot, they both began shedding clothes. Kylo knew she had already seen him partly undressed, but for him, it was all new.

Rey pulled his shirt off his shoulders whilst he practically tore away at her garment, desperate for just the feel of her skin.

She did the rest, quickly releasing her breasts, which Kylo took in his hands, delighting in the moans that escaped her lips.

He pushed her against the wall and knelt down in front of her, immediately taking one breast in his hand and the other he focused on with his mouth.

Rey gaped as she felt her nipples harden as his caresses, moaning as he bit down on them.

"Don't stop" she begged, wanting his touches elsewhere.

He rose back up and began kissing her neck, running his hands through her hair as she moaned underneath him.

Kylo's own desire was reaching a breaking point, he pressed his erection against her leg, hoping she would release it from the constraints of his trousers.

Rey leant into him, kissing his neck and biting down on the lobe of his ear. He groaned in pleasure as her warm breasts pressed themselves against his chest. Gasping in anticipation he felt her hand run down his chest and brushed his cock.

Now desperate herself, she tugged down his trousers and underwear, releasing the solid erection underneath.

Lifting her onto the nearest surface, Kylo pulled down her own trousers, nearly tearing them off as he went. Rey pulled off her underwear and kicked them off her legs, needing his touch more than ever.

Kylo pulled her back into a kiss and brushed his fingers over her womanhood, moaning himself as he found it already slick and wanting. He watched her twitch with pleasure as he rubbed her bud with his thumb, before aligning himself with her.

"I've not done this before" she added quickly, breathlessly warning him.

"Don't worry, trust me" he said, before slowly entering her.

He felt a slight resistance as he did so, but they both relaxed as he saw the pleasure overtake her nervousness.

Getting into a fast rhythm and now assured that she was experiencing no discomfort he began being more forceful, delighting in the gasps and moans of pleasure from Rey.

Her hands grasped onto his back as he continued to pound her, she dug her nails into his skin, watching as he twitched against her.

Needing a change of position he bent her over the surface she had been sitting on and took her. Groaning as it allowed him to go further into her.

Kylo leant over her, grasping her breasts and kissing neck, taking moments to suck on her skin, leaving behind dark purple marks.

Rey was crying out with pleasure, begging for more. Her hands gripping the sides of the table, the whole thing rocking with the sheer force of Kylo's efforts.

Kylo was nearly sent over the edge as he could hear and feel that she was reaching her end.

He needed to see her face as she finished so he swiftly turned her and laid her down on the table, holding her arms up above her head, keeping her hands firmly under his.

Rey wrapped her legs around his back as her breath quickened. Her body was slick with sweat and she could feel something inside her was building.

With several more powerful thrusts from Kylo, he felt her contract against his cock as her whole body tightened. Moments later she cried out, calling out his real name as she reached the height of her pleasure.

Kylo knew his own end was near, he bent down over her, still holding down her arms, groaning she continued to gasp in pleasure whilst kissing and biting down on his skin.

"Ben" she moaned. "I love you"

That was the last little thing he needed. He cried out her name as his end came, releasing his seed inside her and collapsing on top of her.

They lay there breathless unsure of what to say or do next.

"I love you" she whispered, her arms reaching around his torso.

Kylo never knew how much he needed those words, however before he got the chance to reply and loud crash pulled him suddenly from his dream.

He awoke in his own bed back on Snoke's ship with General Hux standing at his door.

"Supreme Leader" he called. "The rebels, we have found them"

Kylo flung his hand through his sweaty hair, "Go and begin preparations for the air and ground assault"

"Yes Supreme Leader" replied Hux before promptly leaving him alone.

Kylo angrily tossed a nearby cup across the room, watching it smash as it collided with the wall.

Rey was nowhere to be found.

Their time together was nothing but a dream.

Nothing more than a fleeting shadow.


End file.
